Paramour: Secret Lover
by kokitsune
Summary: KAIOC. The A.T. and W.T. are up, and the BBA and BB are there. But so are the C and M, a tm composed of F-D. K finds himself looking at M, who becomes MB during the W.E.T. But then, it could be just her dog, D. If not, too bad she's the newest pawn of V.H
1. The End and Easy

**AN**: This is my first Beyblade fic. So please go easy on me…. The timing is after G-Revolution. And this is the revised version…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything that relates to Beyblade. I only own this plot and my OCs. I also don't own the chapter titles, for they're song titles.

Key

"Something" character speaking

change scene))))((((

_Italicized _are thoughts

_Chapter One_

The End

"Alright folks! Don't forget to tune in this weekend! The first Asian Tournament since BEGA is underway! Let it rip!"

switch channel

"We'll also be seeing World Champion, Tyson Kinomiya and his team, the Bladebreakers. Then there's the team that isn't real a surprise, the White Tiger X, and a new team that's making a name, The Celtz."

switch channel

And now, we have the raw ranking of our bladders based on the last tournament! First seed is Tyson, Second seed is Kai of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Third is Daichi, Fourth seed is Julia of F-Dynasty and Fifth seed is Rei of White Tiger X!"

Switch channel

It was announced by the chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson that the World Championship will take place in the last week of March, and is to start at Spain.

Switch channel

Marimar..AWWW!

Switch channel

I want Fabulous that is my simple request

All things Fab-

Switch Channel

Who's that Pokemon?

Switch Channel

"…Brazil to host FIFA World Cup."

Switch channel

"It's a boy! Christina Aguilera has confirmed that her first born will be a boy…"

Switch channel

"..Japan to host Asian Tournament"

Switch channel

_Nothing compares to, the quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us, who's counting on?_

Switch off television

))))1((((

_Jan. 17_

"Well, if we don't succeed here, there's the European Tournament…" A girl with dark brown hair with black highlights said.

"That's easy for you to say, you're half-French." A black haired girl said.

"Well, you can complain to mother." A dark blonde said. "Right big sister?"

The highlighted girl nodded. "Ouais."

"By the way, congratulations on winning the dance off yesterday." A light brown haired boy said, looking at the girl with highlights. "Third in a row, right Mira?"

"Shut up Rai." The girl labeled as Mira said. "Can we focus on the task at hand? You know, defeating the Bladebreakers?"

Yamato Mira, the 17 year old member of the Celtz, who controlled a bit-beast given by her French mother. The same goes with 12 year old Yamato Lira. Both the names of their bit-beasts were named after a Celtic deity, for the bit-beast originated from the times of the Celtic Gauls or modern day France. The black haired girl was 19 year old Li Ying Fa, a blader of Chinese descent, who currently is heiress to a fashion empire. The light brown haired boy was her boyfriend, Kimura Raiha, the 19 year old cousin of the Yamato's. Together, they were the Celtz.

)))2(((

"Wake Tyson up." Kai Hiwatari grunted as he entered the kitchen, where Rei Kon was busy cooking and Max Tate was drinking orange juice. "Before I do the job myself."

"Max, you heard the man." Rei said while cracking an egg.

"I'm movin'. I'm movin'." Max said as he got up and headed to Tyson's room.

"Training starts in an hour." Kai said as he got a cup of coffee. He then left the same way he entered.

"Weird." Rei sighed as he watched Kai walk away. "Well, not really, but that's the point. What am I saying? Heck, who am I talking to?"

Rei went back to peacefully cooking for his teammates. He had finished his fourth batch of eggs when a crash was heard. To be precise, it was just Tyson waking up. Either that or he fell from a failed attempt of waking him up. "WHAT THE! MAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXX! Come back here!"

"You'll never catch me Tyson!"

Yep, The World Champion has risen from his VERY deep slumber.

Rei sighed. "Oh how I love the smell of eggs in the morning…."

)))3(((

"Hey Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson greeted as he and the other went outside the dojo as the black car came to a halt and the old man exited the car.

"Hello boys? Training hard?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Yeah. Once Kai returns." Max answered.

"And where might he be?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Just out for a walk I guess." Rei answered. "He does that a lot."

"Hmmm…Pity, I had to tell him something of utmost importance." Mr. Dickinson sighed. "What do you think he'll do if he found out that an international school was considering him?"

"Kai at school? This I have to see!" Tyson said as he tried imagining it. "But, he did it once; he can do it again right?"

"Well," Mr. Dickinson started. "Seeing as he likes his walks and other solitary things, he might not like it. I guess its better I turn down their offer. Best not to let him know."

"Sure thing Mr. D." Tyson said.

"Well, I must be going boys. Now, train hard for the Asian Tournament." Mr. Dickinson reminded, getting into his car.

"We got that in the bag!" Tyson said. "I am three time world champ you know. And plus, we have the Hard Metal System to help us."

"I don't know Tyson, better safe than sorry." Max said, shrugging.

"And we can't just go use the Hard Metal System since we're pretty much the only ones who have it. Kenny's already sent e-mails to the others from G-Revolution to not use it unless necessary."

"Spoil all the fun, will ya?"

"I agree with Rei and Max. It's an unfair advantage, and you must always play fairly. And to do that, you'll have to refrain from using the Hard Metal System unless it's an important rival." Mr. Dickinson said. "And I've invited a new team that looks to be very skilled. They'll also be in the European Tournament as well. Well then, off I go." And with that, he closed the door and the car drove away.

"New team? They're no match for us." Tyson said, puffing his chest out, "I am the World Champ."

"Hey Max."

"Yes Rei?"

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get windy?"

"It's not just you, I feel it too."

Tyson huffed. "Oh shut up guys."

)))4(((

"You're going down! I'm gonna be World Champ one day!" a kid shouted.

"When will that be? When you're the last blader on Earth?" Mira said to the boy. She was wearing a green hoodie over a white tank top and had denim shorts and sneakers. "And plus, I'm older than you, thus by default I have more experience. Don't challenge your elders' kid."

"You're from the Celtz aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." Mira answered. "Whats it to ya?"

"You guys have one way tickets to the Tournaments. And I'm gonna join your team to be in them." The kid said, making Mira laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Kid, the youngest member in our team is my twelve year old sister. The eldest are my older cousin and his girlfriend. So, unless if you're my long lost relative, which I highly doubt; you'll never be in our team. "Mira paused. "And stop screaming would you?"

"Fine. I'll teach you to not mess with me." The kid got into his stance.

Mira sighed. "Let's get this over with." She too got into her stance.

"3...2…1……..LET IT RIP!"

)))5(((

"LET IT RIP!"

Kai looked at his left to find a girl about his age blading with some kid. Obviously, the girl was winning.

The girl sighed. She looked bored. "No hard feelings kid, but I have got to finish this. Taranis, don't hurt him too much."

Instantly, her red and black blade started to stop circulating the kids' orange blade and striked it once, knocking it out of the stadium.

"Don't challenge someone and talk big unless you're positive that you're on the same level. And you got a pretty good stance, just work on your defense." And with that, she turned and left, finding Kai watching. "Shows over."

To answer, Kai just ignored what she said, didn't acknowledge her and just continued walking to where ever he was heading.

)))Easy(((

_Jan. 18_

"Tyson! Wake up!"

"Mommy…. 5 more minutes…." Tyson grumbled as he kicked his comforter away.

"At this rate, we won't reach the Tournament in time." Rei sighed as they watched an unsuccessful Max trying to wake Tyson up. The keyword in this paragraph: trying.

The 3 Bladebreakers were currently trying to wake Tyson up. Or at least Max was. Rei was off commenting on the sidelines while Kai was just leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Meanwhile, the World Champ was sleeping like a baby, no doubt thinking about food.

Kai sighed. He did not sign up to do this. He signed up to blade. "Try ice and water." Then, he was out of the room.

"Hmmm…." Rei thought about it, rubbing his chin. "Why didn't I think of that?" He said as he went to get some.

"Guys! Don't leave me here!" Max shouted as a sleeping Tyson started sleep talking again.

)))1(((

"Welcome to the first BBA Tournament since the reinstatement of the BBA! This time around, we have new rules and regulations!" DJ Jazzman announced. "First round and Second round will be Battle Royales while the Third round itself will be the finals! Are you all ready?"

"Well, you heard it folks! By the way, I'm Miriam and I'll be your announcer today, seeing as Brad Best and AJ Turner are on paid leave." Miriam announced. "We're expecting the World Champions, the Bladebreakers, to be here! Also look out for the White Tiger X and new team on the block, The Celtz!"

)))2(((

"Oui Monsieur Dickinson. The others are excited to be here." Mira said as she entered the exclusive seats for officials and invited guests. "I myself hope someone good enough for my Legardemain."

"Oh yes. I do know of some who are." Mr. Dickinson said thoughtfully.

"Really? Qui?"

"They're heading this way now."

Mira turned and saw the Bladebreakers heading their way. There was Tyson, Max, Rei, and that guy from the park. 'So that WAS Kai Hiwatari. He does make a good aperu. But he's not my target.' Mira thought. Then she turned her attention to Tyson, who was busy saying non-sense. 'World Champ my ass.'

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Yamato Mira from the Celtz. Mira, the Bladebreakers." Mr. Dickinson introduced

"Hello. Well, I must be going now. Adieu." Mira said as she gave Mr. Dickinson a kiss on each \cheek.

"Of course. Good luck."

"Merci." And with that, Mira walked away.

"The Celtz? Aren't they supposed to be some hot rookie team or something?" Tyson asked.

Rei nodded. "I heard a rumor about her being one of the best in their group. Never been defeated."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Max said. Then he changed the subject. "Let's show them all that the Bladebreakers are back in full force!" Max yelled, punching a fist in the air. The other two joined in.

Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "They sure are a energetic bunch. Must be hard to control." He turned to Kai. "I'm glad you could join us again."

Kai grunted. "I couldn't just let this parade of monkeys make a fool of themselves or the team name." Kai said as he stared into the distance. It was going to be a good year.

)))3(((

"LET IT RIP!"

"Alright! Welcome back to the live coverage of the Asian Tournament! For those who have just tuned in, we are currently in Block B where the favorites to win, the Bladebreakers, are currently being represented by Rei Kon." Miriam announced. "And there's one blade out. Ooops! Make that three, four, eight, and nine… Looks like this is nothing to Rei! Probably is nothing anyway…."

"In a matter of seconds, all other blades were out of the dish. "Good job Drigger." Rei whispered as he retrieved his blade and walked away.

"As expected, they were nothing to Drigger. Now folks, Block C are coming right after the break! We'll be seeing the rookie faves, the Celtz, embrace this match."

)))4(((

"Contestants of Block C, please come forward. The round will start in 5 minutes." The PA system blared.

"Well, time to go Lira." Mira said. Out of the four members of the Celtz, only they had come. "Off you go. It's a long way down from here."

"It's not my fault. You're the one who didn't turn down that offer from Mr. Dickinson to seat with him in exclusive seats." Lira said just as the Bladebreakers came.

"Off you go oh cute little sister of mine." Mira said as she smiled her signature dimpled sadistic smile she reserved just to annoy her sister in times like these. "Have fun."

"Why don't you blade now?" Lira retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, you know I'm only here as backup. And plus, this will probably be the only time you'll be able to blade." Mira said as Lira turned around. "Bonne Chance."

"Curse you." Lira muttered as she passed the Bladebreakers.

Mira stared at the Bladebreakers, who stared back. She gave them a slight smile as a greeting before putting her hood on and Ipod on.

)))5(((

"Okiedokie folks! Welcome back to the Asian Tournament. Let's have a recap shall we? In Block A, the victors were the White Tiger X who were represented by Mariah. In Block B, Rei Kon represented the victors, the World Champions, the Bladebreakers. Now, lets start Block C shall we!" Will the Celtz live up to their rumored skills? Lets find out!"

"You heard it folks. Let's get this started." DJ Jazzman announced. "Bladers on the ready! 3, 2, 1….LET IT RIP!"

Seconds later, blades were flying.

"Whats this, seems like the Celtz are in a hurry. Their representative, Yamato Lira, is already usin her eagle bit-beast, Maponos, early in the game. There's one, three, five blades out of the ballpark! Make that six, seven…" Miriam announced. "Hell, it's already over! The Celtz, represented by Yamato Lira and her Maponos, are heading to the second round!" DJ Jazzy announced.

"Ah, Mira, I thought you would be here." Mr. Dickinson said as he took a seat next to Mira.

"Bonjour Monsieur Dickinson." Mira said, taking off her earphones.

"How do you find the competition so far?" Mr. D. asked.

"Lache."

)))END(((

Translations

Ouais- Yeah

Oui- Yes

Legardemain- "Light of Hand" or Deception

Qui- Who

Apercu- First Impression

Merci- Thank You

Bonne Chance- Good Luck

Adieu- Farewell

Bonjour- Hello; Good Morning

Lache- Easy

AN: I hope you guys liked it…. I PROMISE this gets better. I wrote this down a couple of months ago so I was probably still nervous cuz it is my first Beyblade fic… I'll probably update before school starts (Jan. 7), but no promises…… Depends on the reception(reviews, alerts. Favorites….).

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Don't Waste Your Time and At Last

**AN**: I'm soooooo glad some of you guys liked this crap I'm typing out….. I would've updated earlier but had a stupid Investigatory Science Project and a equally stupid Baby Thesis in Ehglish…..Would've been less of a pain in the arse if we were allowed to use the Internet, but unfortunately, we were limited to the small library that's filled with encyclopedias, Star Trek and Blues Clues……

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything that relates to Beyblade. I only own this plot and my OCs. I also don't own the chapter titles, for they're song titles.

Key

"Something" character speaking

)))change scene((((

_Italicized _are thoughts

Chapter Two

0)))Don't Waste Your Time(((0

_Jan. 19_

"Welcome to the 2nd day of the eliminations! I'm Brad Best!"

"And I'm a very hungry AJ Turner!"

"And we'll be your commentators this evening….err…..morning!"

"And we'd like to thank Miriam for replacing us while we were out yesterday due to a certain death of a so-called loved one."

"Oh my poor birdie…."

"Anyway…. Today, we'll be having the second round of eliminations: another battle royale!"

"Yes! And all competitors are focused on the prize!"

"What's the prize Brad?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I was hoping you did…"

(((1)))

"Who will be representing us?" Tyson asked after one big yawn.

"Well, can't be me. I did yesterday. As far as I know, the only thing I plan to do is to take a cat nap." Rei answered.

"Kenny, you have any suggestions?" Tyson asked, turning to the never growing brunette.

"Well….I suggest Max." Kenny answered.

"Me?" Max asked, pointing at himself.

"It's logical. Our strongest are Tyson and Kai, so we don't want our competition to have any hints on how strong they are since the last tournament. And Rei bladed yesterday and might as well be sleeping like a baby right now. And that leaves us with you Max, our most natural choice since we not only show respect by sending in a powerful representative, but we also keep everything mim." Kenny answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh stop it Kenny. You're making me blush."

)))2(((

"OK! Now, the first match is… Drum roll please……."

"Tadadarandanda!"

"I didn't mean it literally AJ."

"Well sorry Brad."

"We'll have a battle royale between 4 groups for block!"

"And the winner shall face the winner of the other batch for our final match! There, they'll fight for the ultimate prize: to be Asian Champion!"

"Which, by the way, has no other prize besides a title and endorsement by the BBA "

"I know. It just sucks."

"Bigg time."

))))3((((

"Will the representatives of Block A proceed to the beydish." The PA system said….ER…. I mean the one doing the PA-ing…

"Well, I'd better go." Lira said as she got up from her seat, just like yesterday.

"Wait." Mira said, grabbing her little sisters arm.

"Huh? What is it?" Lira asked.

"I'll do it." Mira said, getting up from her seat.

"Are you serious?" Lira asked. Her sister had always let her do all the eliminations and stuff like that.

"Deadly." Mira said as she looked Lira in the eye before taking out her blade. "I hear we go against the White Tigers today."

"I can beat them." Lira argued half-heartedly.

"Plus," Mira began walking down the stairs. "Taranis need some exercise." She shouted as she passed the three Bladebreakers.

"If that's the case, I'll be going home!" Lira yelled, which brought no verbal reply and just a simple wave from her elder sister.

"Hey kid, you represented the Celtz yesterday didn't you?" Tyson asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yep. And You're Tyson. And the cute guy with black hair is Rei and the scary dude is Kai."

"You got that right kid." Rei said.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Finals then." Lira said, smiling sweetly.

"You sure are sure of your group." Tyson said.

"Of course. My sister's blading today. She'll win, hands down." Lira said. "And tomorrow, well, we'll be a good match for you guys with the others coming."

"So you two do have other members beside yourselves." Kai said, sitting down.

In answer, Lira just stuck out her toungue and went down.

"Gotta hand it to her. She's got guts."

)))4(((

"Alright Beyblade fans! W bring you back to the Tournament, wher Block A is about to start."

"Who do you think is gonna win AJ?"

"Honestly, hard to say since the White Tigers are in this group. But there's also the rookie favorites, the Celtz."

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"Absolutely."

)))5(((

"The first match for today is on it's way!"

"Now, lets look at some worthy opponents to look out for. AJ, would you do the honors?"

"Of course. From the White Tigers, we have team captain Lee with his almighty Galeon 2."

"Another worthy opponent is Mira and her bitbeast, Taranis, of the Celtz."

"Bladers at the ready!" DJ Jazzy shouted, signaling the start of the battle. "3...2…1… LET IT RIP!"

"Galeon!"

"Taranis!"

"It seems that they're both focusing on eliminating the other bladders before going onto their match. What do you think Brad?"

"I think we should just shut it and watch cuz the fight is about to begin!"

"Galeon, Spiral Lightning!"

"Taranis, Fire Spin!"

The two blades clashed into one another, a tiger bitbeast vs. a kitsune one. Mira's red blade was spinning so fast that it looked as if it was on fire. Fire or Lightning? Which would win?"

"Galeon!"

"Taranis!

"Looks like our bladders are going in for another attack…."

"Brad, we've just got ourselves a winner!"

"the match is over! And the winner is Yamato Mira and her Taranis, representing the Celtz!"

"There you have it folks!"

"The first of out two finalist!"

"Next up is the match of the and only Bladebreakers!"

0)))At Last(((0

_Jan. 20_

"And there you have it folks! The Breakbladers advance to the finals, hands down!"

"You got that Brad! We now have our two finalists and our final match up! The World Champions, the Bladebreakers vs. the Rookie Sensations, the Celtz!"

"And now, stay tuned for tomorrows finals!"

"And before we leave, lets have a look see at the proceedings of the Western European Tournament!"

"So far, the F-Dynasty have been leading by a margin, making them the favorites to win!"

)))1(((

"Merde!"

"What's the problem now?" Raiha asked Mira. "And keep your voice down. There are other people in this room you know." He motioned to the Bladebreakers.

"Je m'en fous." Mira spat out. "Do I have to blade today? I'm so….(yawn) sleepy…."

"Have your blade checked." Ying Fa said.

"Have fun." Mira said to her sister as she tossed her blade over.

"What's her problem?" Tyson asked silently as he and the others watched the scene in front of them.

"Maybe she's cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep." Max suggested.

"Yeah. Tyson's like that." Rei nodded in agreement.

"Fine! Can I sleep though?" Mira asked. "And is there coffee anywhere nearby?"

"What time did you sleep yesterday?" Raiha asked. "Hell, what did you do yesterday that has you so worked up."

"You really want me to answer that?" Mira took the glare as a yes. "Well, you know, the usual… Woke up at 5 and ate breakfast and all that. From 6 to 9, I was at Dance training and spent some time at father's hospital to get my monthly check-up. Then I was here until 12 then I went to school and was there until 5 then had dance rehersal till 8 and by 9 I was home and in my tub. Ate dinner at around 10 then went to blade practice till 11-ish then studied till almost1. Then I fell asleep."

Raiha sighed. He really had to talk to Uncle to get him to make sure Mira got her est. Hey, he was a worried older cousin. "Well, no wonder. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

)))2(((

"Welcome back folks!"

"And the finals are under way!"

"Who will win it all!"

"Will it be the Bladebreakers for the 4th time in a row?"

"Or will the newcomers, the Celtz, knock them off their throne?"

"For the Bladebreakers, our representatives in order of match is Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Kinomiya!"

"And for the Celtz, we have, also in order of match, Li Ying Fa, Yamato Mira and Kimura Raiha!"

"We're down to the last two minutes of preparation before our matches begin!"

)))3(((

"Hey you okay now?" Ying Fa asked Mira.

"Peachey." Was all Mira answered as she nursed her coffe as if it were about to be stolen. Hey, even people could get quirky that it wasn't like them. "But I would definitely be better if your loved one would stop walking back and forth."

She was, of course, talking about Raiha.

"You know he's like that sometimes."

"Je m'en fous." Mira replied before drinking her coffee. "That dude with the face paint, Kai, is my opponent right?"

"Yep. Better get ready. He'll be one tough cookie, almost as strong as Tyson. Maybe even better." Lira said, giving Taranis back. "It should spin longer now and I've also strengthen your defense ring a bit."

"Thanks sis." Mira said. "Gotta hand it to him. He's one cute cookie."

)))4(((

"So, the game plan is to attack and end this thing as soon as possible. Got that?" Tyson said, getting nods. "Let's go Bladebreakers!"

"Let's show the world how strong we are!" Max joined in.

"I don't know….They definitely have the surprise advantage…" Rei said.

"Don't mind him! We're all in this together!" Tyson shouted.

All Kai did was nod. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Tyson watch High School Musical.

)))5(((

"Ok guys, the match is about to start! You can even smell the tension! It….smells like French Toast…."

"Sorry 'bout that Brad, got hungry."

"Ok"

)))6(((

"First match! Rei vs. Ying Fa! The Chinese are gonna fight." DJ Jazzman yelled onto the mic. "3…"

"You're going down…." Ying Fa said.

"2!..."

"Dream on." Rei said, smirking.

"1…"

"LET IT RIP!"

"Drigger, attack!"

"Andarta!"

"Tiger vs. Deer. Cat vs. Horse. Lightning vs. Earth. Who was gonna win?

"Andarta, Shock Wave!"

"Hold on Drigger!"

Metal mat metal, spending sparks into the air. Andarta circuled Drigger once more and gave him a little tryst, knocking him off balance.

"That's it Andarta! Keep the pressure!"

"Drigger, Thunder Claw!"

Andarta circulated the rim… "Vanishing Dash!"

All of the sudden, just when Drigger was about to hit Andarta, the latter disappeared, causing Rei to go overboard. Andarta appeared once more in the middle of the ring.

"Good job Andarta…" Ying Fa muttered as she took her blade.

"And the winner is…. Ying Fa of the Celtz!"

)))7(((

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't expect that to happen." Rei apologized as he came back.

"No worries dude." Tyson said. "Kai's the man to win back a point. It was just the surprise factor. Nothing more."

Kai scoffed. "Please Tyson. Don't you see that they actually have skills? They reign in the streets and have been doing this as long as we. It wasn't just luck or the 'surprise factor'." He walked up to the blade dish.

)))8(((

"Welcome back to match 2 of the finals!"

"Will Kai win back their point or will Mira pull an upset and win!"

DJ Jazzman cleared his throat. "Bladers on the ready!"

"I've been waiting for this." Mira said, smirking. "you're a walking duckling."

"3"

"Don't get too cocky." Kai said, wearing his own smirk.

"2"

"Bring it on.."

"1"

"My pleasure."

"0"

"LET IT RIP!"

The two bladders launched their blades. Metal crashed with metal as the two bladders clashed head on.

"Dranzer, show no mercy!"

"Taranis, calm down and don't rush it!"

Red blade clashed with blue blade, sending sparks everywhere. So far, it was Kai's game.

"Dranzer, keep the pressure!"

"Now Taranis!"

The red blade glowed and a seven tailed red kitsune/fox emerged. Taranis had arrived.

"Fire Spin!"

Taranis started attacking against the blue blade, whose bit-chip was also glowing.

"Dranzer!"

"The fire phoenix appeared, as strong as ever.

"Spiral Fireball!""

The beydish was literally on fire. It was now survival of the fittest.

"Hold on Taranis!"

"Dranzer!"

The blades clashed head on, causing an explosion to erupt. The two blades went up in the air.

Dranzer landed safely in the middle of the beydish.

Taranis landed second later, still spinning, near DJ Jazzy.

"There it is folks! Lots of fireworks and Kai grabs victory, keeping the Bladebreakers alive!"

"You said it DJ Jazzman!"

"It's up to Tyson to win it all against Raiha of the Celts.

)))9(((

Somewhere else in the arena, near the back, a man stood up.

"With some training, she'll do nicely."

)))END(((

Translations

Merde- shit/fuck

Je m'en fous. – I don't care/ I don't give a damn

AN: There's chappie two!

Next Chapter tittles: Misery Business; Once Upon a December

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Misery Business and Once Upon A December

A long time ago

**AN**: It's finally summer vacation here in the Philippines!! Unfortunately, I have math and college reviews soon so don't really expect any updates THAT soon. Depends if I can get my cousin to type this for me……. Anyway, the real story is FINALLY about to start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything that relates to Beyblade. I only own this plot and my OCs. I also don't own the chapter titles, for they're song titles.

Key

"Something" character speaking

)))change scene((((

_Italicized _are thoughts

Chapter Three

0)))Misery Business (((0

January 23

"Yamato, read the passage on the Reign of Terror." The teacher called.

"Hai." Mira rose from her seat at the back and started to read. "In the face of domestic and foreign threats, the National Convention took drastic action. It set aside….."

Yamato Mira was back at school, Sacred Heart International School of the Arts. There, she was a senior and her course was a renown dancer at school. Their uniform consisted of a white long sleeved blouse and a red skirt. They were currently in the beginning of the 4th and final quarter of the school year. And I'm pretty sure you guys didn't need to know that, so lets move on shall we?

"…former queen, Marie Antoinette was one of the victims." Mira sat down.

"Thank you. Can someone summarize the Reign of Terror?" Hands rose. "Yes Potter?"

Mira went back to what she was doing earlier: daydreaming. It was only History, which she aced easily. Especially since the topic for the week was about the French. Need I say more?

Flashback

Mira walked out of the stadium. The Celtz had just been defeated and the Bladebreakers crowned as Asian Champions.

"Yamato Mira."

Mira turned around at the sound of the voice and came face to face with an old man with long grey hair.

"That would be me. Mow, what do you want and who the hell are you?" Mira asked, still pissed from her lost.

"Temper young lady. Now, if you must know, I have an offer that I'm sure you would like."

"And that is?"

"I can make you stronger. So much stronger than my foolish grandson. In return, you simply destroy him."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Grandson?"

The old man stepped closer. "I am Voltaire Hiwatari."

Mira closed her eyes and opened them once more, a skeptical look on her face. "Hiwatari?" She smiled and scoffed. "You mean Kai Hiwatari."

Voltaire smirked. "I'll be in contact with you in 3 days."

End Flashback

And today was that third day. She had to decide. But first, a little pit stop.

)))1(((

Mira looked around her surroundings. She was in some kind of park. 'WHERE THE HELL AM I!!' She was officially lost. Well….What better way to get..un-lost… then to walk around pointlessly. And get more lost. Okay, that would definitely not work.

"You, kid. Do you know where the Bladebreakers are?"

"At the dojo."

"Dojo?"

The boy pointed next to her. "That dojo."

"Oh…"

)))2(((

"LET IT RIP!" Rei and Max shouted at the same time. Meanwhile, Tyson was occupying his own bey arena and launching his blade over and over again.

"Tyson, a hundred more times." Kai instructed.

"Kai! We just won a tournament! Can't you at least let us rest? Even a day would be fine! No, half a day since a whole day is impossible with you. Come on, please Kai…." Tyson begged.

"The Celtz were worthy opponents and you know it. They defeated Rei and I almost lost." Kai said, glaring. "We need all the training we can get."

"Why aren't you training?" Tyson just can't shut up, can he?

"I train on my own." Kai smirked. "After your 100 launches, add 200 more."

"KAI!!"

"250."

"Shutting up now." Tyson did. For five minutes. "Can I at least take a break?"

"No."

"Jeez, you're as bad as Hiro."

"After your launches, a hundred jumping jacks and push ups."

Max sighed. "I pity Tyson." He whispered to Rei. Their bey battle was done minutes ago.

"We sure are lucky we ain't Tyson." Rei said, nodding in agreement.

"Rei." Kai called out. "A hundred launches."

"I just had to jinx it."

While all this was going on, Mia was hidden in a tree nearby.

"They train hard, even after a tournament. No wonder they're good. Just makes me want to defeat them even more. Especially him." Mira glanced at Kai. "He ruined my untainted record. I'll just defeat him during the World Championships I guess."

)))3(((

Later that night, as the wind blew and the moon shone, Mira waited for Voltaire on a hill that overlooked the town.

"Well? You're waiting. That must mean a yes." Voltaire said as he approached Mira.

"You'll understand that I will undergo any training, but I will not do anything against my morals." Mira closed her eyes.

"Yes, yes. I understand that perfectly." Voltaire said 'Of course, there a re more…subtle ways of getting what I want.

"I'm all yours."

_))Once Upon a December((_

_February 18_

_One Month Later_

"Latest in Beyblading News; Yamato Mira, the Merciless Beauty. After leading her Beyblading team, the Celtz, to victory in the European Championships, she has been in a blade-killing spree. She has been defeating and unseeding some very important bladders, like Michael of the PBB All Stars, Miguel of Barthez Battalion, and this just in folks! Just seconds ago, she obliterated sweet dear Ming-Ming's blade in an unofficial match! She has also confirmed reports that the Celtz will be dropping some members for they've, and I quote, have grown up and have the rest of their lives to prepare for, unquote. And to replace the Celtz bid for the World Championships, it has been announced that the Celtz and F-Dynasty are to combine efforts and to be renamed."

"In other news: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Kai has left the Bladebreakers for the Blitzkrieg Boys…again. He's never really been the most loyal team mate, but he's proved to be the most valuable due to his skills. To replace him is Daichi, who won alongside Tyson to become Tag Team World Champions."

)))1(((

February 19

"Welcome back Kai. You've made the right choice." Tala greeted as he met Kai at the airport in Moscow. "I wonder how many times I'll have to say that in my lifetime…."

"Wonder away." Kai answered bluntly.

"So, you've left Tyson once more. Any reason behind it?" Tala asked, trying to be the good man and make light talk.

"None of your business."

"Whatever you say Kai, whatever you say…" Tala said as they got into a cab. The trip was silent all throughout. And it was after 30 minutes that Tala finally spoke. "By the way, I got some news. Would you like the good news or bad?"

"I really don't care."

"Bad news: Voltaire found a new pawn to use. Good news: It's a girl. Bad news: It's Merciless Beauty, you know Yamato Mira, the girl you beat. She's back with a vengeance. Good news: I heard she ran away from the old fool. Bad news, she got a hell of a beat down during the escape. Good news: Mr. Dickinson bet the old fart t finding her since she practically ran to the Japanese Embassy. Now she's safely in Spain, I think. Bad news: She's still out with a vengeance." Tala said in a smug smile.

"She's easy enough." Was all Kai said.

Tala smirked. "Easy in what sense?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking."

**END**

AN: I know, the Second part was SUPER short…. And I'm so tired that I actually skipped parts of the original… In fact, the first part was typed up in March…. I'm a big procrastinator and a lazy ass…. But at least I updated right?

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
